Love at Last
by Dwasp
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been going out for a while, until tonight, Sakura joins naruto in his bedroom where things start to heat up MATURE
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever story EVER, so don't be too harsh =D- its sposed to be a NaruxSaku but I just use he/she instead of their names**

She was there, standing at the door outside his bedroom. Her body glistening like the jewel it was. Perfect, flawless, beautiful were words that couldn't begin to describe her. She called him to her like a siren, singing to its prey. Somehow, he moved closer, unconsciously. He had lost all control of his body at the sight of her. When they were an inch apart, she wrapped her arms around him.

She looked him straight in the eyes for a moment almost as if to beam into his mind what she wanted from him. He gently lifted her off of her feet into his arms and carried her to his bed. There he lay her down in the middle, and crept in beside her. His room was dark, except for the many scented candles and the setting sun outside his window.

As he snuggled up beside her, he quickly took off his jacket and t-shirt, revealing his chest, and threw them away the bed. He positioned his arms around her- one around her waist, the other on her neck. He lowered his head towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for him. He brought his lips up to hers and closed his own eyes before meeting her lips.

They played a game familiar to each of them. The two battled passionately, trying to gain entrance into the other's mouth until she finally gave up and opened the gate to his victory. Upon entry, he felt a sensation he had never felt before, growing inside of him. She was like the sweetest fruit, the creamiest chocolate, the most desirable thing he had ever tasted; and she was all his for the taking. He was lost inside the universe that was her mouth, not wanting to ever leave.

It took every bit of willpower she had to go against her body as she pulled herself back from their deep kiss. She took a breath. He gasped in air.

They continued their embrace, more aware of each other now than ever. She hadn't once let go of her hold on him, afraid that he would disappear if she did. As they took turns letting each other play inside their mouths, he stirred his hand on her waist.

They once again separated to take a breath. She closed her eyes and got ready for his kiss, but to her surprise, he lowered his head again, below her chin and starting kissing it. He continued to do so as he made his way down her neck to her chest.

She felt something she hadn't ever felt before. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted it more and more. She couldn't resist his lips on her skin. She loved the feeling she got as he moved lower and lower. He reached her chest and stopped to look at her. She tilted her head back and groaned.

Her voice, even when an unintelligible groan, melted his brain. He had heard what he needed to and understood her moan. She was giving him permission. He brought his arm back from her neck, down her shoulder and rested it on her chest. With his other hand, he softly took her shirt and lifted it slowly off of her. Stunned, he started at her body in amazement. Before she knew it, he silently unzipped her bra with his other hand and took it off, revealing her breasts. He tiptoed his fingers down towards them and playfully stroked her left breast. He kissed her skin from where he had left off before and moved towards her other breast.

He continued to caress her breasts with one hand, while using his tongue to play with the other. He gave each one the same amount of attention, causing her to make little noises here and there.

Unexpectedly, she moaned very loudly, causing him to halt immediately. In spite of the heat of the embrace, the two hadn't noticed the things that happened to them. She was wet, it was visible on her jeans. He was hard, she could tell by the bump on his. She quickly realised what she had been wanting all along and gave him an almost invisible notion that told him she wanted it.

He held her by her waist, and arm on each side, and kissed her bare skin from her breasts down to her jeans where he stopped. He looked up at her and she glanced back, giving him approval. Still holding on to her waist, he slowly unbuttoned her jeans with his teeth. He then grabbed her legs and pulled her pants down slightly; just enough to make fully visible her soaked panties.

**Sorry guys- rest of it is gonna come in the next part D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews- I made the changes that you guys thought would be good, but I'm also trying something new here. I've changed the plot/dirtyness that I'm using here so please indicate in the reviews if you would prefer this style, the style from the first one, or a mix of both =D. Thanks guys, and enjoy**

The blond haired boy slowly brought himself back up to the pinkette's head and stopped. He paused for a minute- a minute that lasted an eternity to Sakura- until she brought her lips level to his and crushed on them, harder than ever. Sakura played with the blond's tongue fiercly to articulate her impatience, but more importantly to convey to Naruto that she really did want him inside of her. After a while, Sakura pulled back from the kiss and gazed Naruto in his eyes. They say the eyes are a window to the soul; Sakura couldnt see his soul, but she could sense confusion in him.

Naruto mindlessly met her gaze. He was too preoccupied with the thoughts raging in his head. "_Is this really happening to me? Ive dreamt of this moment, am I really going through it for real? It seemed like just yesterday she was punching me in my stomach for calling her pretty."_

He spoke the first words of the night, "are you sure you want this Sakura?" "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want this. I want you", the girl replied. "I love you Sakura", said the blond haired boy as he flinched in preparation for the pain to come. Instead, he heard the words he had been longing for his entire life. "I love you too Naruto", Sakura said.

Hearing those words from her, for the first time, made Naruto realize she wanted him as bad he wanted her. He decided he wouldn't make Sakura wait any longer. He moved his lips back to par with Sakura's, hands on her shoulders. Then he slowly slid one of his arms down. He playfully dragged his hand over her breast, caressing it one more time before move further down. The boy's hand crossed her stomach and took a rest directly above her panties. The blond slowly lifted them with one finger and slid his hand in them. He took his fingers and subtly stroked her clit. Sakura responded with a moan "Mmmmmm."

With his hand still caressing Sakura, Naruto pursed his lips with hers. Sakura's body responded to Naruto's love- twisting and turning in an attempt to keep what she was feeling contained. Naruto continued to play with her clit and kissed her; he was too busy making love to notice anything.

Sakura had felt something on her thighs. She knew it was his hardened cock. She rubbed it with her hand and tried to hold on to it through Naruto's jeans. After a couple of failed attempts, she decided to unzip his pants to get to what she wanted. The pinkette played with Naruto's cock, rubbing it slowly with one hand. Naruto unknowingly slowed his actions until he came out of the kiss for a breath; that's when he noticed it.

Something sparked in blond haired boy- something he had never felt before. He stopped what he was doing. A sudden mix of rage and urgency came over Naruto. A glowing red chakra started flowing out of Naruto and covering his body.

Suddenly, the chakra ripped Naruto's jeans to pieces and threw them in the air. It then slid Sakura's off of her and put them away from the bed. Then, it began to change again. It slowly retracted from Naruto's body and concentrated towards his abdomen. The chakra formed into a snake-like tail. _"She asked for this. Now it's time to give it to her. Mwahahaha", _said a growling voice inside the blond boy's head.

Naruto lay on his back, lifted the pink haired girl and put her on top of him. Sakura had been waiting for this moment all night. She reached for his cock and attempted to position it beneath her hole. While she did so, Naruto's chakra tail grew and found its way to her other hole, lingering around it.

**I know you guys wanted to see them "do IT" here but my "inspiration" has been very low the past couple of days. Fortunately for everyone, I set this ending up to make sure that the next one "satisfies" everyone =D. Dont forget to review and tell me if you want the first (dirty), this (different) or the best of both**


End file.
